russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Born to be a Superstar (season 4) finalists
The Born to be a Superstar Finalists consisted of 12 singers who competed for Born to be a Superstar. They were selected after several stages of audition and theater eleminations, and succeeded in earning a sport in the finals by popular votes from the viewers. Finalists Christian Sy *Each Day with You (Martin Nievera) (September 13) *Ngayon at Kailanman (Ariel Rivera) (September 28) *When I'm With You (APO Hiking Society) (October 5) *Ikaw Ang Lahat sa Akin (Martin Nievera) (October 12) *Nais Ko (Rodel Naval) (October 19) *Mahal Kita Walang Iba (Ogie Alcasid) (October 26) *Rude (Magic!) (November 2) *Maghintay Ka Lamang (Ted Ito) (November 9) *Be My Lady (Martin Nievera) (November 16) *Walang Kapalit (Rey Valera) (November 30) *Kailan (Bryan Termulo) (December 7) *Pasko Na Sinta Ko (Gary Valenciano) (December 21) *Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan (Basil Valdez) (December 28) *All of Me (John Legend) (January 4) *The Greatest Love of All (composers: Michael Masser and Linda Creed) (January 11) *Candle in the Wind 1997 (Elton John) (January 18) *Lady (Kenny Rogers) (January 25) *Nandito Ako (Ogie Alcasid) (February 1) *The Greatest Love of All (composers: Michael Masser and Linda Creed) (February 8) (Winner in Grand Champion) Angeline delos Santos *Till I Met You (Kuh Ledesma) (September 13) *Dance With My Father (Luther Vandross) (September 28) *Maybe This Time (Sarah Geronimo) (October 12) *One More Try (Kuh Ledesma) (October 26) *Because of You (Kelly Clarkson) (November 9) *Let It Go (Idina Menzel) (November 23) *Kunin Mo Na Ang Lahat Sa Akin (Angeline Quinto) (November 23) (November 30) *Kahit Na (Sarah Geronimo) (December 7) *All I Want for Christmas Is You (Mariah Carey) (December 21) *Say the Magic Words (Coco Lee) (December 28) *Hanggan Kailan (Angeline Quinto) (January 4) *Blank Space (Taylor Swift) (January 18) *Promdi (Regine Velaquez) (January 25) *Alipin Ako (Liezel Garcia) (February 1) *Kunin Mo Na ang Lahat Sa Akin (Angeline Quinto) (February 8) (1st Runner-Up) Tony dela Paz *One Last Cry (Brian McKnight) (September 14) *Hindi Ko Kaya (Richard Reynoso) (September 27) *Wherever You Are (South Border) (October 12) *Without You (Charlie Wilson) (October 26) *Careless Whisper (George Michael) (November 9) *Ipagpatawad Mo (Janno Gibbs) (November 23) *Reaching Out (Gary Valenciano) (December 14) *Pasko ng Damdamin (Freddie Aguilar) (December 28) *Sana Maulit Muli (Gary Valenciano) (January 4) *Together in Electric Dreams (Philip Oakey) (January 11) *Here I Am (Bryan Adams) (January 18) *Rainbow (South Border) (February 1) *Reaching Out (Gary Valenciano) (February 8) (2nd Runner-Up) Carmina Topacio *To Love Again (Sharon Cuneta) (September 20) *One Moment in Time (Whitney Houston) (September 27) *Love Will Lead You Back (Taylor Dayne) (December 27) *Ang Dalaga Noon at Ngayon (Pilita Corales) (January 4) *How Do I Live (LeAnn Rimes) (January 18) *Boy (Cherie Gil) (January 25) *The Power of Love (Jennifer Rush) (February 1) (4th Runner-Up) Justin Francis *Pakisabi Na Lang (The CompanY) (September 14) *How Do You Heal A Broken Heart (Chris Walker) (September 28) *Paminsan-minsan (Richard Reynoso) (October 12) *Sexy Eyes (Dr. Hook) (October 19) *Maybe (King) (October 26) *Bulag sa Katotohanan (Rachel Alejandro) (November 9) *Break It to Me Gently (Mark Bautista) (November 23) *Suddenly (Billy Ocean) (December 13) *Goodbye Girl (David Gates) (December 27) *Ikaw Sana (Ogie Alcasid) (January 4) *For You (Kenny Lattimore) (January 11) *Dito sa Puso Ko (Ogie Alcasid) (January 18) *Mahal Kita Walang Iba (Ogie Alcasid) (January 25) (Eliminated) Rachel Pegason *Vision of Love (Mariah Carey) (September 20) *Iingatan Ka (Carol Banawa) (September 27) *You Don’t Own Me (Jeanne Young) (December 7) *It's Christmas (All Over the World) (Sheena Easton) (December 21) *Chance Nothing (Jessica Sanchez) (January 4) *Tunay na Mahal (Lani Misalucha) (January 11) *Narito Ako (Regine Velasquez) (January 25) (Eliminated) Loppo Maniquiz *Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (Gary Valenciano) (September 21) *The Scientist (Coldplay) (September 28) *What Makes You Stay (December 14) *Christmas Is (Erik Santos) (December 21) *My Love Is Here (Erik Santos) (January 4) *Kung Sakali Man (Michael Pangilingan) (January 11) *You Raise Me Up (Josh Groban) (January 18) (Eliminated) Cara Quiapos *What About Love (Heart) (September 13) *Ngayon (Basil Valdez) (September 27) *Whenever You Call (Mariah Carey with Brian McKnight) (with Thyro Alfaro) (December 14) *I'll Be Home For Christmas (Rascal Flatts) (December 21) *Pangarap ng Butuin (Sharon Cuneta) (December 27) *You Made Me Live Again (Janet Basco) (January 4) (Eliminated) Allan Parel *Close You and I (Gino Padilla) (September 21) *Kahit Konting Pagtingin (Ric Segreto) (September 27) *Stay (Ric Sereto) (October 5) *Even Now (Barry Manilow) (October 25) *Muling Buksan Ang Puso (Basil Valdez) (December 14) *Kahit Na Malayo Ka (Ogie Alcasid) (January 4) (Eliminated) Genevieve Rochelle Arandia *Isang Lahi (Regine Velasquez) (September 14) *When You Believe (Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey) (September 27) *Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw (Regine Velasquez) (December 7) *The First Noel (Carrie Underwood) (December 21) (Eliminated) Jose Emmanuel Cubil *Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman? (Bryan Adams) (September 21) *It's My Life (Bon Jovi) (September 27) *Buko (Jireh Lim) (November 22) *Ikaw Pa Rin (Kaligta) (November 29) *Masdan Mo Ang Kapaligiran (Asin) (December 14) (Eliminated) Nicole Marasigan *I Don't Wanna Cry (Mariah Carey) (September 13) *Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita (Roselle Nava) (September 28) *Pasulyap-sulyap (Toosie Guevarra) (November 23) *Mahal Ka Sa Akin (Tootsie Guevarra) (November 30) *Kaibigan Lang Pala (Lilet) (December 7) (Eliminated) *Umiiyak Ang Puso (Angeline Quinto) (October 26) *Don't Speak (No Doubt) (November 2) *Di Na Ba Kita Mapipigilan (Jaya) (November 9) *You Don’t Own Me (Jeanne Young) (November 16) *Promise Me (Beverley Craven) (October 19) *May Minamahal (Rachel Alejandro) (November 2) *Habang May Buhay (Donna Cruz) (November 16) *Foolish Heart (Steve Perry) (October 19) *Muli (Rodel Naval) (November 2) *When a Man Loves a Woman (Michael Bolton) (November 9) *Catch Me I'm Fallin (Toni Gonzaga) (October 5) *Hulog ng Langit (Donna Cruz) (October 12) *My All (Mariah Carey) (October 19) *You Made Me Live Again (Janet Basco) (October 26) *Ikaw (Sharon Cuneta) (November 2) Devanni Tusi *How Do I Live (Trisha Yearwood) (September 20) *We Belong (Toni Gonzaga) (September 28) *Tulak Ng Bibig, Kabig Ng Dibdib (Lilet) (November 23) *Iingatan Ka (Carol Banawa) (November 30) (Eliminated) Louissa Pressman *It Must Have Been Love (Roxette) (September 14) *Bakit (Jessa Zaragoza) (September 28) *Tayo Lang Dalawa (Donna Cruz) (November 23) *Only Me and You (Donna Cruz) (November 30) (Eliminated) Jzan Vern Tero *Nag-iisang Ikaw (Louie Heredia) (September 21) *Sana Ikaw (Piolo Pascual) (September 28) *Nag-Iisang Ikaw (Louie Heredia) (November 23) *Nang Dahil Sa Pag-ibig (Bugoy Drilon) (November 30) (Eliminated) Kristell Llono *If I Should Love Again (Barry Manilow) (September 14) *Dito Ba? (Kuh Ledesma) (September 28) *Million Miles Away (Joey Albert) (October 5) *Kung Wala Na (Jaya) (October 12) *Only Me and You (Donna Cruz) (October 19) *Pangarap ng Bituin (Sharon Cuneta) (October 26) *Over and Over (Joey Albert) (November 2) *Yakapin Mo Ako (Joey Albert) (November 9) *Bituing Walang Ningning (Sharon Cuneta) (November 16) (Eleminited) Reiniel Tulabing *The Way You Make Me Feel (Michael Jackson) (September 14) *Close Your Eyes (Michael Bublé) (September 27) *Ikaw ang Pangarap (Martin Nievera) (October 5) *In My Life (Ariel Rivera) (October 12) *There'll Be Sad Songs (To Make You Cry) (Billy Ocean) (October 19) *Pinoy (Freddie Aguilar) (October 26) *Magdalena (Freddie Aguilar) (November 2) *When She Cries (Restless Heart) (November 9) *Gaya ng Dati (Gary Valenciano) (November 16) (Eleminited) Buildex Pagales *Isn't She Lovely? (Stevie Wonder) (September 20) *For Once in My Life (Stevie Wonder) (September 27) *Ikaw Pala (Kris Lawrence) (October 5) *Overjoyed (Stevie Wonder) (October 12) *Everytime You Go Away (Paul Young) (October 19) *Bulag, Pipi at Bingi (Freddie Aguilar) (October 26) *Let's Make A Memory (Rex Smith) (November 2) *When I See You Smile (Kris Lawrence) (November 9) *Maghihintay Sa'yo (Dingdong Avanzado) (November 16) (Eleminited) Maribeth Callanta *Broken-Hearted Girl (Beyoncé) (September 21) *I Care (Rachelle Ann Go) (September 28) *We Can't Stop (Miley Cyrus) (October 5) *From the Start (Rachelle Ann Go) (October 12) *What If God Was One Of Us (Alanis Morissette) (October 19) *Simply Jessie (Rex Smith) (October 26) *You Don't Have To Say You Love Me (Lani Misalucha) (November 2) *Kung Sakali (Michael Pangilinan) (November 9) *Forever (Rex Smith) (November 16) (Eleminited) Sherwin Baguion *Ba't Di Mo Na Kaya (Divo Bayer) (September 20) *Eye of the Tiger (Survivor) (September 27) *Hindi Magbabago (Randy Santiago) (October 5) *Everything You Do (Christian Bautista) (October 12) *Love Is Love (Culture Club) (October 19) *You Take My Breath Away (Rex Smith) (October 26) *Reality (Richard Sanderson) (November 2) *Ordinary Song (Marc Velasco) (November 9) *Broken Hearted Me (England Dan & John Ford Coley) (November 16) (Eliminated) References External links *[http://borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph/contestants.html Born to be a Superstar Official Website, Contestants section] Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Born to be a Star